legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Turel
Characters article |image=SR1-Character-Turel-Lake-Full.png |caption=Turel in Soul Reaver (image credit: Boyd Lake). |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver Soul Reaver 2 Defiance ''Defiance'' comic }} Turel is a major character in the Legacy of Kain series, originally planned to feature in (but largely cut from) Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, and making appearances in Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Initially born as a Human in Nosgoth's early history, Turel was raised as the second of Kain's vampire lieutenants in the Soul Reaver era. Turel, in turn, raised his own Vampire clan - the Turelim - who participated in the conquest of Nosgoth. Alongside Dumah, Turel participated in the execution of Raziel, and succeeded Raziel as Kain's second-in-command. Upon returning as a Wraith, Raziel was unable to locate Turel in the Soul Reaver era, but unexpectedly found his brother in the Blood Omen era of the fourth timeline: Turel was, in fact, the dark god of the Hash'ak'gik cult, summoned backwards through time to serve as a vessel for Hylden possession. Role Noble Aspirations Born as a Human at some point in Nosgoth's early history, Turel would go on to join the Sarafan brotherhood, eventually reaching the highly-respected rank of Sarafan inquisitor, and serving as Raziel's second-in-command. ~Upon defeating Rahab and Dumah, Raziel proceeds to the choir of the Sanctuary. Here, finally, Raziel is confronted by Turel, alone – his former second-in-command, both as a Sarafan and vampire.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Upon his death, Turel was beatified as a "Sarafan saint", and his corpse was interred in the Tomb of the Sarafan, memorialized alongside his comrades Dumah, Malek, Melchiah, Rahab, Raziel and Zephon. Raziel: "These crypts... defiled caskets of Sarafan saints... bearing my brothers’ names... and my own... " Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript. When Kain discovered a method of creating Vampires single-handedly, he stole into the Tomb, reanimating the martyrs to serve as his Vampire "sons". Raziel: "This chapel, I realized, was a memorial to my former Sarafan brethren and myself... all of us martyred here, and then so cruelly profaned by Kain when he imposed his ‘gift’ on our noble corpses." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Turel was the second of the six Lieutenants Kain raised, surpassed only by Raziel. Turel served Kain as part of the Council for over a thousand years, raising the Turelim clan and assisting in the conquest of the world's human Kingdoms. ~A millennium has passed since Lord Kain set his capital in the ruins of the Pillars of Nosgoth and began his conquest of the world. His first act was to recruit a cadre. Dipping into the underworld, Kain snared six souls and thus birthed his lieutenants, of which I, Raziel, was one. We, in turn prowled the twilight of purgatory building six legions of vampires to pillage Nosgoth.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. He was present at the Sanctuary of the Clans when Raziel revealed his wings to Kain, and when Kain ordered Raziel's demise, the "dutiful and righteous" Turel did not question his master. Raziel: "And here at last was my brother Turel, who along with Dumah would bear me into the abyss without questioning Kain’s command. So dutiful and righteous, even as a vampire... I guess some habits die hard." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. He actively participated in the execution, casting Raziel into the Abyss alongside Dumah upon Kain's command. Raziel: "I did not fall into the abyss." // Turel: "Oh, it remembers that, does it?" // Raziel: "I was thrown in, by my own brethren." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. With Raziel vanquished, Turel assumed his position as Kain's chief Lieutenant. ~The most powerful vampires in Nosgoth are the Turelim. These huge beasts are extremely fast and strong, with highly sensitive hearing. Turel has replaced Raziel as Kain’s second in command.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. His clan territory was presumably situated near the smokestacks east of the Oracle's Cave. The Turelim Clan Territory at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Bond of Gratitude Five centuries later, when Raziel returned to Nosgoth as a wraith, he was eager to exact revenge on his former brethren, harboring particular enmity for Turel and Dumah for their participation in his killing. Dumah: "Unbound at last... I thank you, brother." // Raziel: "Your thanks are premature, Dumah. I have not forgotten whose hands bore me into the abyss." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript. Turel, however, "eluded his vengeance": Raziel devoured the souls of four of his former fellow Lieutenants, but did not encounter his final surviving brother in his pursuit of Kain. Raziel: "The vampire Turel had eluded my vengeance; the Sarafan Turel would not." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. As the only remaining member of the Council in the Soul Reaver era, Turel continued to reign over Nosgoth - alone - for an indefinite time, and beheld a period of "darkness and great hunger" as he grotesquely pupated. Raziel: "But how did this happen?..." // Turel: "I was summoned. There was darkness, and great hunger. And then I was... found." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. In the third timeline, when Raziel traveled back in time to Nosgoth's early history, he unearthed more of Turel's history, along with his own. In this age, Turel had infiltrated Janos Audron's Retreat alongside his comrades, Raziel, Dumah, Zephon and Melchiah, and assisted in the slaying of Janos Audron: Turel was entrusted with Moebius's Staff, and incapacitated Janos while Raziel tore the Heart of Darkness from his chest. Turel: "Look at his black heart, how it still beats!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Before fleeing with his brothers-in-arms - the Reaver in tow - Turel commented on how the black heart continued to beat while dismembered. Janos' murder had dire consequences for Turel, as the time-traveling future incarnation of Raziel had followed the Inquisitors back to their base at the Sarafan Stronghold to avenge Janos and reclaim the heart. Raziel: "I would pursue the Sarafan dogs to their loathsome fortress, and avenge Janos Audron’s murder. Moebius would pay dearly for his treachery, and my Sarafan brethren would reap the horrors they had sown. I would retake the stolen Reaver, which was rightfully mine. And finally, when all these debts had been paid, I would reclaim Janos Audron’s heart from their filthy, unworthy hands." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Assaulting the Stronghold at the same time as Vorador's legendary attack on the Circle of Nine, Raziel claimed the Reaver and confronted Turel in the Chapel, having killed Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab and Dumah just prior. ~Suddenly, the sounds of a far-off disturbance echo through the chamber. Screams, terrified cries for Malek, and the unmistakable laughter of the vampire Vorador as he mocks the Guardians reverberate through the stone corridors – this is the same moment in history where Vorador infiltrated the Stronghold to take his revenge on the Circle (also for Janos’ murder).~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. ~After confronting and killing each of his former Sarafan brethren in turn, Raziel finally comes face-to-face with his former Sarafan Inquisitor self, who has apparently been waiting for him alone in the Chapter House of the Stronghold.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Unmoved by Turel's threats and insults, Raziel seized the chance to annihilate this incarnation of his former brother, having relished the opportunity to kill Turel since his resurrection. ~Turel advances on Raziel with self-righteous contempt –~ // Turel: "Get back to the pit you crawled from, demon!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. In doing so, Raziel "reveled as he colluded with Kain across the centuries", providing the corpse which Kain would reanimate one thousand years hence. Raziel: "My former brethren Dumah and Rahab confronted me next – this all seemed so elegantly choreographed. Exhilarated by the Reaver, I was drunk with revelations... I could finally appreciate the delicious irony of Kain’s blasphemous, private joke – and I reveled as I colluded with him across the centuries. For it was I who put these bastards in their tomb – thus providing the corpses for Kain to raise as his vampire sons a millennium from now." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Humbled Goals As a result of the third paradox, Raziel managed to postpone his destiny to enter the Reaver blade, attaining another opportunity to exact revenge on Turel. ~His motives still a mystery, Kain sought to change history by preventing the blade from consuming Raziel's soul. But Raziel, nearly obliterated by the Reaver, realized that he could never escape this terrible destiny - Kain had merely postponed it.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance manual. (Eidos Interactive). (November 11, 2003) Download. During the Blood Omen era, he sought out the Heart of Darkness, and infiltrated Avernus Cathedral on Vorador's advice, where he was able to uncover a secret portal to the Avernus Catacombs. Vorador: "This key will open your way to Avernus. But be advised, there are dark sorceries at work in the cathedral. You must be on your guard." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. ~Raziel finds a tome of Dark Scripture within the Cathedral. Upon returning it to the cathedral’s main altar, the building physically begins to warp, becoming dark and malevolent. A portal manifests in the center of the room.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. There, he witnessed Mortanius and a host of Cenobites carrying out a "bloody ritual" to the god, Hash'ak'gik. worshippers: "Hash'ak'gik! Hash'ak'gik! Hash'ak'gik!" // Mortanius: "Great Hash'ak'gik, we hear you." // worshippers: "We tremble and we obey. " // Mortanius: "We offer this sacrifice upon the altar of the world." // worshippers: "The blood of our first born do we sacrifice to you." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. When the ceremony concluded, Raziel peered into the gaping chasm below the altar, and was telekinetically thrust forth into its depths. ~From his position near the edge of the pit, Raziel glances down to see if he can see what's below.~ // Raziel: "What was it that these deluded humans worshipped with such fervor? Was this the dreaded 'Unspoken' that Vorador had warned me about?" // ~Suddenly, Raziel is seized by some invisible force. Raziel tries to resist, but he is pulled inescapably to the edge, and down into the pit. Raziel lands in nightmarish darkness -- even in the gloom he can see that the pit is littered with the bones of hundreds of sacrifices, and encrusted with their blood. As he recovers himself, and his eyes adjust to the darkness, we hear the heavy footsteps of some large beast moving closer.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. At first, neither realized the identity of the other, but the "so-called god" inhabiting the "hideous pit" was, in fact, Turel. With the Time Streaming Device she had stolen from Moebius, the Guardian of the Pillar of Dimension - Azimuth - had summoned Turel from the Soul Reaver era to be utilized as an impressive, durable mouthpiece for the Cult of Hash'ak'gik. Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Eidos forums (by Christopher Bruno) Ariel: "Well done. You have found Moebius’ toy. Azimuth, not content with summoning demonic thralls, stole the Time Streaming Device in order to gather creatures from other ages as well. Take care of the device, Kain. It will deliver you in time." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Physically unable to escape and possessed by several Hylden, Turel's voice was used to command the cult's followers. Over time, these frequent possessions resulted in his becoming increasingly deranged, and he accepted his identity as the "god", Hash'ak'gik, subsiding on the gory human sacrifices cast to him by his human worshippers. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) No More Worship Unaware of the creature's identity, Raziel brandished the Wraith Blade at the "monster" in Turel's Pit. ~The monster approaches Raziel until they are face to face, Raziel dwarfed by its massive size. The beast sniffs at Raziel curiously --~ // Turel: "Not possible. No. It could not be --" // ~Raziel summons the wraith blade.~ // Raziel: "Stand away, monster." // Turel: "No. That voice -- not possible. I know that voice... but he fell. The abyss, he ended there." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. After sniffing Raziel further and hearing his voice, however, Turel recognized his brother, commenting on Raziel's execution and the fratricide he had committed against the Council in the Soul Reaver era; though incredulous, Raziel likewise deduced and confirmed Turel's identity. Raziel has been surmising throughout the previous exchange that this might be his final brother, inexplicably here, in this pit. Still, he can hardly believe it when Turel reveals himself --'' // '''Raziel:' "...Turel." // Turel: "Turel. Yes. That was my name then." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Boasting of his deification, Turel somewhat confusedly explained that he had been "summoned" and "found", and was "hounded" and visibly tormented by the possession he had suffered. Turel: "Yes - I am changed. I have become a god. Greater than you ever were, Raziel. You were never a god. Greater even than Kain!" // Raziel: "It is to you that these humans offer their blood sacrifices?" // Turel: ""Hash'ak'gik...Hash'ak'gik..." Yes." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. As they spoke, Turel was suddenly possessed by several Hylden, who urged Raziel to confront and kill the Vampire champion. ~Turel suddenly convulses, and Raziel recognizes the familiar behavior of a creature possessed by the unseen enemies that have been hounding his every step. Raziel raises the wraith blade as Turel becomes possessed.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Shaking off their possession, Turel crazedly exclaimed that he required Raziel's blood to "strengthen himself against them", and attacked him. ~Turel fights off his possessors.~ // Turel: "No! I must have blood -- Bring me blood, or feel the wrath of your god. You -- yours -- yes -- it will strengthen me against them --" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. During the battle, Turel used several enhanced telekinetic barrages against Raziel, with most of his attacks utilizing his advanced sense of hearing to locate Raziel. Raziel was able to turn this advantage against Turel, however, by striking one of several gongs in the pit to temporarily stun him. ~This fight is based on one simply principle - his greatest abilities are also his greatest of his weaknesses. The Echolocate that he uses to locate and trap his prey will be his undoing. The gongs around the pit can absorb the vibration of his pinpointing waves and hold it for several seconds, which will cause them to visually vibrate. Hit the glowing (vibrating) gong with the Reaver or a TK blast to amplify the sounds and send it back to his wide open ears. This intensified sound will cause Turel great pain and he will become vulnerable to attack.~ Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 75. (2003) Dying, Turel willingly invited Raziel to end his life, but was possessed one final time by the Hylden, who impelled Raziel to hurry in his endeavor. ~When Raziel is victorious, Turel flails in agony, and then collapses, dying. Raziel approaches and stands before him. Turel "looks" at Raziel almost with satisfaction, urging him --~ // Turel: "Yes, now..." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. With Turel's demise, Raziel devoured his brother's soul, gaining his enhanced telekinesis. With it, he also absorbed a measure of Hylden energy, which "fuelled his rage" in his subsequent confrontation with Kain. ~Turel dies, and his soul energy flies out of him, into Raziel. Raziel is blasted by the energy as it streams into him. Hylden energy flows out of Turel and into Raziel as well. This energy hits Raziel differently, and he reacts as he absorbs it, doubling over. As he straightens up, his eyes briefly burn with green fire, then fade back to normal.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Background Development In Soul Reaver 2, Turel was voiced by Richard Doyle, whereas he was voiced by Gregg Berger in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Turel was originally intended to appear in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver as the game's penultimate Boss. Turel at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) As the leader of the Turelim, he was to be the fifth and final of the Lieutenants to be battled, and would be encountered at Turel's Clan Territory after Raziel defeated the Priestess in the Undercity and Temple of the City. Defeating Turel would almost certainly have required Raziel to utilize a nearby source of water. Raziel: "I smell water. Tell me, have you - like Rahab - learned to swim in all these eons?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver deleted dialogue. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) His soul, once consumed, would have bestowed upon Raziel the Amplified Force Projectile ability, an upgrade to his standard Telekinetic force projectile. Amplified Force Projectile at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Though Turel is not present in the final game, the dialogue recorded between him and Raziel exists in the game's audio files, and is available at The Lost Worlds. It is unclear who voiced Turel in this excised conversation. Some of their exchanges were re-purposed for the encounter with the Tomb Guardian in the Tomb of the Sarafan, who speaks some of Turel's original lines instead. Concept art was also created for Turel, part of which is used as a texture in the "vortex" seen in the Elder's Lair. Soul Reaver - Turel - unseen face and body artwork, textured boss model. at the Eidos Forums (by Divine Shadow), post #12 (by Paradoks) Imagery of Turel's Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver boss model, UV map and textures was also discovered on Arnold Ayala's blog in 2010. texture maps << Dogma5150's Blog at Wordpress.com (by Arnold Ayala) Soul Reaver - Turel - unseen face and body artwork, textured boss model. at the Eidos Forums (by Divine Shadow) Shortly after Turel was cut from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Amy Hennig and Crystal Dynamics decided to cast him as Hash'ak'gik, the malevolent god originally mentioned in Avernus Cathedral in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. The Vampire Turel's absence from Soul Reaver 2 prompted Amy Hennig to allay fan requests for his inclusion; she stated "we absolutely have not forgotten about Turel; he's a critical piece of the puzzle". Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by Blincoln) New concept art was produced for Turel's re-emergence in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, with Hennig having previously described his original Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver concept sketch as being "drawn so long ago, that it's not really relevant anymore". In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Turel's theme was to be Turel Clan, composed by Kurt Harland. Although the track was completed, it was not used in the finished version of the game. A new theme was composed by Jim Hedges for the battle between Raziel and Turel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. In Legacy of Kain: Defiance, the explanation as to how Turel was summoned to Avernus Cathedral was deliberately left vague by Crystal Dynamics, "so that a future game could cover it if desired". Appearance In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the Vampire Turel is depicted as black-haired and physically powerful, closely resembling the Elder Kain facially.Soul Reaver at Boyd Lake, CG Artist (by Boyd Lake) His eyes are yellow-green, his ears are seen to be developing upward in a crown-like fashion, and he wears a golden ring on his right ear. Turel's shoulder cape is dark green, and is emblazoned with the sigil of the Turelim clan. Like his fellow Lieutenants Raziel and Dumah, he wears his hair in a ponytail. In Soul Reaver 2, the human, Sarafan Turel is portrayed in a mural in the Chapter House of the Sarafan Stronghold. Here, too, he is seen with long, black hair and a green garb, and wields a Sarafan Trident. His helmet is adorned with large horns, foreshadowing the physical traits of the Vampire he would later become. He wears gray, gilded armor, with large, quarter-circular pauldrons decorated with runes, and the symbol which would later be adopted by the Turelim clan and the Cult of Hash'ak'gik is seen on his lower vestment. Turel's devolved form in Legacy of Kain: Defiance is quadruped, powerfully-built and stocky, with a mixture of chiropteran and canine traits. His skin complexion is gray-brown and heavily wrinkled, with prominent purplish veins, and he is seen to be blind, with cataract-stricken, clouded eyes. He possesses facial appendages, with exposed flesh and bone protrusions, and large, disproportionate limbs with massive tridactyl claws. The devolved Turel relies primarily on his enormous, bat-like ears and advanced senses of hearing and smell to locate others. ~Like all the vampire lieutenants, as the centuries passed Turel began to mutate and shift from his human form. Turel and his brood the Morlocks became bat-like in appearance bearing large ears with incredible powers of hearing at the price of faltering vision.~ Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 75. (2003) Personality Turel is described as a highly "dutiful" and "self-righteous" individual, both as a member of the Sarafan and as a Vampire Lieutenant, unquestioning and loyal to his masters and superiors. In Soul Reaver 2, he taunts his killer (the wraith Raziel), fighting his opponent alone and ordering him to "get back to the pit you crawled from, demon" - an ironic command, given his eventual fate in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Raziel takes heart in murdering his former comrade and future brother with the Reaver, still resentful that Turel bore him into the Abyss and replaced him as Kain's "right hand", apparently without qualms. As Hash'ak'gik, Turel displays a wrathful and pernicious nature, demanding his sacrifices' throats are "cut first, blood gouting" before being served, and otherwise rejecting them. ~With every booming step, the floor shakes. He addresses his worshippers in anger, looking up out of the pit toward the altar and walkways above.~ // Turel: "Throat cut first, blood gouting, then it falls into the pit... The sacrifice is rejected. You will know my wrath --" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. He gloats about his newfound status, bringing his self-righteous egotism full-circle by declaring himself "even greater than Kain". However, he derives no real pleasure from his deification, tormented and driven to desperation from his captivity in the pit. Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Eidos Forums (by Christopher Bruno) Ultimately, Turel implores Raziel to kill him, satisfied at the prospect of release after suffering untold years of derangement and possession. In deleted dialogue from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Turel speaks of the bond of gratitude he and Raziel share with Kain, which Raziel rejects, denouncing Kain as "one who would have Turel grovel at his gate like a dog". Turel: "Poor Raziel, your rage blinds you to the bond of gratitude that we owe our master." // Raziel: "Gratitude? Toward one who would have you grovel at his gate like a dog? You once had noble aspirations, Turel. Now how humbled are your goals? Do you prosper on the scraps he casts you?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver deleted dialogue. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Raziel notes that Turel once held "noble aspirations", which correlates with Turel's revelry at becoming a god in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Powers Like Raziel, Turel assumed the characteristics of a bat over centuries of pupation as a Vampire, but never developed wings; instead, his evolutionary path resulted in gradual loss of sight in exchange for telekinetic and sound-related abilities, attaining "incredible powers of hearing at the price of faltering vision". Turel is described as an "innate master of telekinesis", and he utilized a range of telekinetic techniques against Raziel, including Echolocate, force waves and homing projectiles. Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Page 75. (2003) The devolved Turel's brawn also served him well in combat, and he made use of claw swipes, blind charges and Berserker Rage to destroy his prey. However, his weakness to sound enabled Raziel to prevail in combat, making use of large gongs in the pit to defeat his brother. The gongs, triggered by Raziel, absorbed Turel's telekinetic vibrations and release loud bursts of deafening, intensified noise which rendered him vulnerable to the Wraith Blade. Etymology Turel was initially known as "Morlock" or "Morlock Boss" during the early development of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, named after the similarly-characterized Morlocks of H.G. Wells' The Time Machine. Character Names at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Turelim Vampires ingame - particularly the Tomb Guardian - are also referred to as Morlocks, their tentative name in the game's coding and file names, and are consequently associated with this moniker. The Tomb Guardian at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Turel was also previously known as either "Hema" or "Ruman" (both fallen angels associated with "rage" and "death" respectively). The name "Turel" itself is Hebrew for "Rock of God". Notes *The indistinct silhouettes of three members of the Council appear in the ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' comic; judging from his defined position at the southeastern end of the Pillars' dais (as established in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver), Turel is one of them. Additionally, Turel makes an appearance in Kain's flashback sequences in the Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic. *In Legacy of Kain: Defiance, the doors leading to Turel's Pit in the Avernus Catacombs are marked with Turel's clan symbol, a hint for players as to the nature of the encounter to come. Turel's symbol can also be found on the torch posts. Gallery File:SR1-Character-Turel-Ayala-Boss111.jpg|An Arnold Ayala portrait of Turel (SR1). File:SR1-Character-Turel-Ayala-Kain8a1.jpg|An Arnold Ayala concept of Turel (SR1). File:SR1-Character-Turel-Ayala-Morlok041.jpg|An Arnold Ayala concept of Turel (SR1). File:SR1-Icon-Symbol-Turel.jpg|Daniel Cabuco's design for the Turelim clan symbol (SR1). File:SR1-Character-Turel-Lake-Close.jpg|A Boyd Lake rendering of Turel, close up (SR1). File:SR1-Character-Turel-Lake-Full.jpg|A Boyd Lake rendering of Turel (SR1). File:SR1-Texture-TurelTextureA.jpg|Turel's unused frontward texture map (SR1). File:SR1-Texture-TurelTextureB.jpg|Turel's unused rearward texture map (SR1). File:SR1-Gameplay-MainMenu-Normal.png|Turel (bearded) as represented on the title screen (SR1). File:SR1-Gameplay-MainMenu-Vampires.png|Turel (bearded) as represented on the title screen (SR1). File:SR2-Screenshot-Enemy-Turel.png|The Sarafan Turel in-game (SR2). File:SR2-Texture-Stronghold-InquisitorTurel.png|Mural of the Sarafan Turel (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-45-Turel.png|Concept of the Sarafan Turel (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-46-Turel.png|The Sarafan Turel in-game (SR2). File:Legacy of Kain - Defiance p11-12.jpg|Turel with the Council (Defiance comic). File:Defiance-Turel-Concept.jpg|Concept art of Turel (Defiance). File:Defiance-Turel-Concept-Closeup.jpg|Close-up concept art of Turel (Defiance). File:Defiance-Turel-Concept-Head.jpg|Concept art of Turel's head (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-1.png|Turel's head in front profile (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-2.png|Turel's head in half profile (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-3.png|Turel's head in side profile (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-03-Turel.png|Bonus material concept art of Turel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-04-Turel.png|Bonus material concept art of Turel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-05-Turel.png|Bonus material concept art of Turel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-11-Turel.png|A frontward rendering of Turel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-12-Turel.png|A sideward rendering of Turel (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-13-Turel.png|A close-up rendering of Turel (Defiance). Appearances * ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also * Turel at Wikipedia. * Turel at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Turel at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References it:Turel Category:Characters Category:Defiance characters Category:Defiance comic characters Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver characters Category:Soul Reaver comic characters Category:Navigation/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Characters/Soul Reaver 2